


More Than a Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Than a Feeling

Scott was used to being alone lately. With Mitch being preoccupied with his current boyfriend and the rest of the band being busy with their own close friends and family, nearly no one had time for him. Scott and Mitch hadn't even been able to do anything as Superfruit either.

The channel was feeling kind of barren, and Scott was feeling the absence. It wasn't right to be apart from his closest friend for so long. Mitch would briefly text a word or two every day or so, saying something usually along the lines of "We'll do something together soon" or "I promise I'll be back tomorrow" but it wasn't enough.

Sure people might think that being famous means your never bored, sad, or alone. Of course that's not true. And at the moment Scott was feeling the full forces of the silence in their house. He hadn't left his bed all day and sat sprawled across the unmade blankets, his phone blasting a variety of Lady Gaga songs and a word search in his hands.

"Damn." He muttered as he searched in vain for the last word. It was starting to make his head ache repeating the same "find a word and circle it" motion over and over. Grumbling, he laid the word search book across his lap and leaned back, cover his eyes with his arm.

As the last Gaga song on the playlist faded out, Scott allowed himself to soak in the silence for a moment. As much as the quiet pained him, he forced himself to sit still, not doing anything for the first time in the three weeks that Mitch had been away. It wasn't right. No. It definitely felt wrong. Hearing his best friend's voice on a daily basis had unknowingly become one of the greatest constants in Scott's life.Nothing had ever made him happier than listening to Mitch's daily joys, complaints, and basically anything else.

As Scott lay thinking about all the things he loved about his friend, he felt his throat tighten.

"No, I'm not gonna fucking cry" He hissed to himse, rolling on to his side and pulling his blanket up to his chin. He reluctantly forced the thoughts of Mitch out of his mind and struggled into the dark embrace of sleep.

...

Scott's eyes flew open and he woke with a start as his phone rang loudly next to his ear.

"The fuck..?" He mumbled. "Who the hell-!"

Scott squinted at the bright screen, trying to read the name across the white light currently blinding him. It had rang three times before Scott was able to focus on the caller ID. He nearly dropped his phone onto the floor when he read Mitch's name on the screen. Scott immediately pressed talk.

"Hello?" He spoke tentatively, hearing his own heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"Scott?"

Mitch's voice sounded quiet and raspy. Not his usual voice.It sounded like he had a sore throat. Scott cleared his own throat, his pulse racing as if he were a 7th grader speaking to his crush.

"Mitch are- are you okay?" He stuttered awkwardly, worried might sound as desperate as he felt.

"No I'm not fucking okay." Mitch rasped, his voice becoming strained.

Scott sat up quickly, immediately recognizing the sound of Mitch starting to cry.

"Whoa Mitch, what's wrong?" Scott asked, completely forgetting about his own feelings.

"I'm coming home right fucking now that's what." Mitch whined out, his breath sounding choppy through the phone. Scott's heart jumped, fear pulsing through him.

"What?! Why?! Mitch what happened?" Scott asked abruptly, hearing his own voice rise worriedly. "Please, tell me what's wrong?" Scott's eyebrows were deeply furrowed in worry.

"It's done. Fucking done. I can't fucking do this, UGH!" Mitch's voice became more and more strained as he spoke, until it cracked and he was fully sobbing.

"I CAN'T, I'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH EVERYTHING!" He wailed through the phone. Scott's chest tightened, feeling his own eyes water.

"Please, Mitch, honey, please just tell me what happened, I can't stand to hear you like this.." Scott's voice trailed off, waiting with bated breath for his friend to reply. Mitch gasped through a few more sobs before speaking again.

"My boyfriend and I, we're done. Fucking done." Mitch spoke softly now, his voice raspy. "I swear to God, im fucking cursed, why is it so fucking impossible for me to be happy with someone?"

Scott listened quietly, basically holding his breath. He could hear the pain in Mitch's voice. More than he had ever heard from his friend. It was awful, making Scott's heart feel like it was being torn apart. He could imagine how Mitch was feeling right then, but what he knew was that he never wanted Mitch to feel like that. The brunette didn't deserve it. He quietly listened to Mitch sob out his emotions for a long time. Scott lost track of the minutes, bit not of Mitch's heartfelt, pained words.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry.." Scott spoke when his friend finished speaking. "I don't ever want you to get hurt. I hate that he did that to you. I don't understand how anyone could ever cheat on you"

Scott couldn't stop himself from speaking his soul out as Mitch had just done.

"You're perfect, why would anyone want to be with someone else when they're with you? I know I wouldn't. I'd rather be around you than anyone else in the world. I'm so sorry. So so sorry..."

Scott stopped and felt his heart rate rise and his breath stop. Mitch was silent now, not a sound of tears left.

"Mitch?"

Scott spoke softly, breaking the few minutes of silence. He heard Mitch take a breath on the other end.

"You mean it?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Scott's face heated up, realizing the way everything he had just said sounded.Did he mean it? Of course he did, but in what way? What did he really mean with all his words. Scott knew. He knew but he shook his head, not acknowledging his own emotions. But now. It's not good for Mitch.

"Yeah. I mean it. You're my best friend, Mitch. I never want to be apart from you..."

The conversation trailed off again, leaving nothing but a comfortable silence between the two of them.

"I'm almost home." Mitch finally spoke again. "I want to see you."

His voice was soft. In a way that made Scott's heart race again. He wanted to see Mitch too. A lot. Scott smiled to himself.

"Hurry home." He whispered. "I miss you."

 


End file.
